The present invention relates to improving extraction of oil from oil fields and, more particularly, to a method of thermal-mining production of oil which can be used in the petroleum industry.
This invention can be used most efficiently in the extraction of oil from highly viscous oils and fluid asphalts.
The invention can also be used for developing oil deposits with depleted reservoir energy.
At present, such deposits cannot be efficiently developed by the conventional method wherein oil production is accomplished with the aid of wells drilled from the ground surface. The resulting recovery is rather low.